


Childhood and Tomatoes

by prsseux



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Orochimaru is a good parent, Otogakure as an actual village ??? my favourite concept, Parental Orochimaru (Naruto), Pre-Shippuden, Sasuke getting to act like an actual child !!, Sensei Orochimaru (Naruto), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness that's basically all there is in this, orochimaru loves all his kids and y'all can fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsseux/pseuds/prsseux
Summary: It was very refreshing to see him like that, Orochimaru was so used to seeing him putting this harsh and angry front, acting like an adult - like a shinobi. That watching him be the child he was could be surprising but relieving in a way.





	Childhood and Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again, giving Orochimaru and Sasuke the development they deserved. Like I usually say, this portrayal of Orochimaru is based solely on my headcanons for him, so don't be too harsh of me! Anyway I hope you enjoy this <3
> 
> -lua

Perhaps he had been too demanding, thought the Snake Sage as he watched the small Uchiha sit up. His keen eyes could see every muscle in the younger's limbs trembling with the effort of attempting to get up, Sasuke was covered in sweat and grime, breaths laboured. Completely exhausted.

"I'll be stopping by the market. You're free to go back to the house if you like..." the long-haired man trailed off, golden eyes softening as the child continued to struggle. Since he had come to Otogakure, Sasuke had taken his duty of genin very seriously, training to the top of his rank so he could finally take lessons from Orochimaru himself, and every escorting mission was taken just as seriously, the little Uchiha many times putting his body in front of Orochimaru's as if the Sannin was not able to protect himself.

It was endearing.

"I'll...go with...you..." the young boy said in between breaths, sweat dripping from his forehead as he fell to the ground once more. Maybe it was out of pity, or maybe something else that prompted the Snake Sage to walk forward, bending slightly to pick the Uchiha up, and settling him on his hip.

Sasuke was by no means a small child, he was twelve years old, soon to be thirteen and way past the age of being coddled and carried like this, but something told Orochimaru that the boy needed it. Plus, he doubted the Uchiha heir would be able to walk anytime soon. The boy let out a startled noise, tensing up in Orochimaru's hold, but the sannin soothed him. "If you insist, let's go then. It is getting late and we must gather the ingredients for dinner least we want last week's disaster to repeat itself..."

The boy in his arms was still tense when Orochimaru left the training grounds, but as he kept walking, the long-haired man felt the child relaxing, finally succumbing to exhaustion letting his head fall on Orochimaru's shoulder. More sensitive than most, the sannin was able to smell the musky scent of dirt, the tang of sweat and something heavier, sluggish like the scent of pure tiredness clinging to Sasuke's skin.

The poor thing was completely worn out.

Before they even reached the village, the Uchiha's breathing pattern had gone from laboured, to steady - slow and deep like that of someone about to fall asleep. And Orochimaru was not about to wake the boy up, instead he adjusted him softly and kept walking. Soon enough they reached the marketplace, busy and bustling with people, civilians and shinobi alike they greeted the Otokage, and thought nothing of the child he carried on his hip.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

The sweet and gentle voice brought a smile to the sannin's face, golden eyes softening when snow-white hair and green eyes appeared into his line of sight. Kaguya Kimimaro, fifteen years old jogged to him, cheeks flushed in the way they usually were when the boy was around him. "Kimimaro, have you finished your training already?" he asked, the hand not supporting Sasuke gently petting the green-eyed boy's cheek.

"Yes, sir. I-is Sasuke-kun alright? I can take him back home if you wish, Orochimaru-sama" Kimimaro said, always eager to please and help. Sasuke however, seemed to be conscious enough to realise someone was trying to take him away from the warm safety of Orochimaru's embrace, and shook his head, a small whimper leaving his throat in protest.

The Snake Sage soothed him, rubbing his back gently and coaxing him back to the stage between wakefulness and slumber. "He's fine, just exhausted. Thank you, child, but that won't be necessary. Please go ahead and make sure Kabuto is not about to strangle the other children, yes?" With another pat on the cheek, Orochimaru bid Kimimaro goodbye, watching him run along in the direction of the main house.

"What about us, huh? Should we go pick something for dinner, Sasuke-kun?" the sannin asked softly, bouncing the boy a little like one would do to a toddler. Orochimaru did not want to send Sasuke to bed without dinner and allowing him to fall asleep now would spoil his appetite.

"Okay..."

The soft-spoken answer pleased the Snake Sage, and he made his way to the grocer. Feeling a bit homesick, Orochimaru went about gathering ingredients to cook sweet and sour pork for a small army of children, onions, pepper, a variety of vegetables and rice, along with the main ingredient: pork. He stopped in front the tomatoes, and eyed the sleepy Uchiha leaning on him, head on his shoulder.

He was sure Sasuke was still unaware of just how much Orochimaru knew him, not only from what he had shown the Snake Sage, but from what he had discovered when he was still in Konoha, from Mikoto and Fugaku, and even Itachi himself. One day, he mused, the young boy would find out about Orochimaru's connection with his family, and no doubt start asking questions.

Sasuke brought him out of his thoughts by pointing at the tomatoes, a small grunt indicating that he would like some. "Should we get enough to make some onigiri filled with tomatoes? Or just enough for you to snack on them tomorrow?" he asked, a lilt of teasing colouring his husky voice as he watched the young Uchiha pout, thinking about his proposition.

"Onigiri" he replied, nuzzling his head on Orochimaru's neck, causing the Sage to chuckle at how different and clingy the young avenger was acting. Exhaustion could really bring people's real selves to light. "...and snacks" Sasuke added, hiding his face and grasping Orochimaru's kimono as if waiting to be reprimanded.

"Very well, we'll get both then."

Orochimaru made quick work of paying for their purchase, finding great amusement in the way the cashier cooed at the young Uchiha and in return made him shy - shy enough to squirm, and hide further in Orochimaru's embrace.

Dinner was not... a quiet affair, it never really was in their household.

Not that he minded.

In fact he would much rather hear the loud laughter of his children, than the usual screams of test subjects, would much rather have Kabuto and Kidoumaru yelling at each other, hitting the table than to have countless men walk in and out of his village like they owned it, to talk about politics like they understood anything about it.

So, when all his children had at eaten at least two bowls of sweet and sour pork - save for Jirobo, who had a few more portions, Orochimaru was finally satisfied. A pleasant little smile on his gentle features as he watched them all finishing their food and talking, the volume of the conversation dying down, giving the ambiance a soft and warm atmosphere. His golden eyes focused on Sasuke, their youngest looked to be dozing off with a tiny smirk on his baby face, and he took that as his cue to take him to bed.

Sharing a look with Kabuto, the sannin stood up, moving to pick Sasuke up once more. Ignoring his weak complaints of _'I can walk'_ and _'I'm not a baby'_, for the way the young boy clung to him told Orochimaru otherwise. The Snake Sage did not stall to get the Uchiha bathed and dressed for bed, the boy too tired to complain or object to being treated like a much younger child.

By the time Orochimaru was done, Sasuke was asleep. Breathing easily in the sannin's arms, face and body relaxed. It was very refreshing to see him like that, Orochimaru was so used to seeing him putting his harsh and angry front, to acting like an adult - like a shinobi. That watching him be the child he was could be surprising but relieving in a way.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun..." he whispered, gently tucking the boy in, and when he was about to move away from the bed, Orochimaru felt a weak tug on his kimono. Looking back to the child, he saw that he was still asleep, but his hand had moved to stop him.

"Mom...?" came the faint question, his voice slurred and thick with sleep. It had left the sannin frozen on his spot, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. Sasuke could not possibly think he was Mikoto, right?

"Don't...go..."

That broke his heart. And Orochimaru could not bring himself to leave, thus he knelt by Sasuke's bed, kimono and hair pooling around him painting an ethereal picture of motherly aura. His hands softly running through the child's hair as he attempted to lull him into a deeper state of sleep.

"Shhh, sleep child. I won't be going anywhere..."

**Author's Note:**

> Parent Orochimaru is the highlight of my whole existence and this one shot is a reflection of that. Also Sasuke getting to be an actual child in Otogakure? A concept we deserved! And you guys will probably see a lot of that if I decide to come up with more snippets of his time under Orochimaru's care. Anyway, I hope you guys had fun reading it <3 Don't forget to leave comments, suggestions and so on <3
> 
> -lua


End file.
